


Veiligheid en Gezondheid

by SCFrankles



Category: De Boterhamshow (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, International Fanworks Day 2019
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/pseuds/SCFrankles
Summary: De preventiemedewerker bezoekt de studio en Peter krijgt een cadeautje van een fan.





	Veiligheid en Gezondheid

**Author's Note:**

> Dit verhaal is geschreven voor de [Internationale Dag van de Fanwerken 2019](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12218). (Maar ik heb het IFDrabble2019-thema niet gebruikt...) Nederlands is niet mijn moedertaal: opbouwende kritiek is welkom!

Berny haastte zich de regiekamer in.

“Ze is hier! Ze is hier!”

De regisseur keek naar hem. “Zij…?”

“De preventiemedewerker! Voor een inspectie!”

De regisseur glimlachte. “Rustig maar, Berny. We hoeven niet te bezorgd zijn, toch? De branddeuren zijn gesloten?”

“Ja...”

“Er zijn niet te veel toeschouwers?”

“Nee...”

“Er staan geen dozen koekjes meer op de trap?”

“Nee!” 

Berny wees naar de hoofdmonitor. 

“Maar iedere dag schieten we Peter uit een kanon, als hij niet weet welke dag het is!”

De regisseur verbleekte. “Oh mijn God…” 

Hij reikte naar een knopje. 

“Ik zal tegen Opper spreken.” 

“Te laat!” 

Op het beeldscherm zat Peter al in het kanon. Opper was met hem aan het praten, terwijl de preventiemedewerker toe keek. 

“...dus je hebt het twee keer fout, Peter. Het is niet donderdag en het is niet woensdag. Nu is het je laatste kans! Welke dag is het vandaag?”

De regisseur had zijn handen voor zijn ogen. Berny trilde. 

“Vandaag is het… is het...” 

Peter trok opeens een stuk papier uit het kanon en hield het omhoog. Het was een portret van zichzelf in blauw potlood. 

“Vandaag is het… de Internationale Dag van de Fanwerken!”

Opper leek verrast. 

“Ja… Ik denk… Dat is goed?”

Peter zag er zelfvoldaan uit. 

Hij klauterde uit het kanon en kuierde weg, terwijl hij de tekening bewonderde. 

In de regiekamer zuchtte de regisseur van opluchting. “Godzijdank daarvoor! We zijn ermee weggekomen!” 

“Misschien ook niet…” zei Berny.

In de studio was de preventiemedewerker het kanon aan het bekijken. 

Ze klom erin. 

“Komt er… rook uit het kanon?” zei de regisseur. 

Berny knikte. “Ik denk het wel.”

Er was een enorme knal. 

De preventiemedewerker werd uit het kanon geschoten en met een schreeuw verdween ze omhoog.

Berny keek naar de regisseur. De regisseur keek naar Berny.

“Sorry…?” zei Berny.

**Author's Note:**

> In het Engels (ook 300 woorden):
> 
>  
> 
> Berny rushed into the control room.
> 
> “She’s here! She’s here!”
> 
> The director looked at him. “She…?”
> 
> “The health and safety officer! For an inspection!”
> 
> The director smiled. “Keep calm, Berny. We don’t need to be concerned, do we? The fire doors are closed?”
> 
> “Yes...” 
> 
> “There aren’t too many spectators?”
> 
> “No...”
> 
> “There aren’t any more boxes of biscuits on the stairs?”
> 
> “No!” 
> 
> Berny pointed at the main monitor.
> 
> “But every day we shoot Peter out a cannon, if he doesn’t know what day it is!”
> 
> The director paled. “Oh my God…”
> 
> He reached for a button.
> 
> “I’ll speak to Opper.”
> 
> “Too late!”
> 
> On the screen, Peter was already in the cannon. Opper was talking to him, while the health and safety officer looked on.
> 
> “...so you’ve got it wrong twice, Peter. It isn’t Thursday and it isn’t Wednesday. Now’s your last chance! What day is it today?”
> 
> The director had his hands over his eyes. Berny quivered.
> 
> “Today, it’s… it’s…”
> 
> Peter suddenly pulled a piece of paper out of the cannon and held it up. It was a portrait of himself in blue pencil.
> 
> “Today... it’s International Fanworks Day!”
> 
> Opper looked surprised.
> 
> “Yes… I think… That’s correct?”
> 
> Peter looked smug.
> 
> He clambered out of the cannon and ambled off admiring the drawing.
> 
> In the control room the director sighed with relief. “Thank God for that! We’ve got away with it!”
> 
> “Maybe not…” said Berny.
> 
> In the studio the health and safety officer was examining the cannon. 
> 
> She climbed in.
> 
> “Is there… smoke coming out of the cannon?” said the director.
> 
> Berny nodded. “I think so.”
> 
> There was an enormous bang.
> 
> The health and safety officer was shot out of the cannon and with a scream she disappeared upwards.
> 
> Berny looked at the director. The director looked at Berny. 
> 
> “Sorry…?” said Berny.


End file.
